


The Early Bird Gets the Worm

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: But mostly cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, It’s a little awkward, M/M, S3, Season 3, dating!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Ever since Burt and Carole announced that Carole would be spending a few days with him in D.C. bi-weekly, Kurt and Finn have been using that alone time to their benefits — specifically involving many sleepovers with Blaine and Rachel, respectively.Many weeks into their well-established routine of Blaine and Rachel staying over for a few days, Burt and Carole unexpectedly come home early.A continuation of “We’ve Got Nothing Without Love”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	The Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Welcome to the week of fic continuations.
> 
> Well, not exactly. But kind of. I’ve had numerous requests to continue/expand upon a few of my fics, so I will be doing that in the very near future — starting with this one!
> 
> If you haven’t read my fic [”We’ve Got Nothing Without Love”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872443), then I’d highly recommend doing so, as this is a continuation! Again, I’ve had a few requests to continue this fic, but the most recent one that inspired me to action was a dm from the lovely @aballantyne238 on Instagram. Thank you so much for your encouragement to write this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt groans and flings an arm out to fumble for his phone, blessedly stopping his alarm after a few misses. “That’s disgusting.”

He can feel Blaine’s low, sleepy chuckle vibrate in his chest, pressed snugly against him, just as clearly as he can hear it. “Talking about the alarm or my morning breath?”

“Both,” Kurt teases. “But one I will tolerate, the other I will not.”

Just to prove his point, Kurt shifts in Blaine’s hold so he can lean down and press a lingering kiss to his lips. “Totally worth it.”

Blaine’s mouth chases after his when he pulls back. “No, c’mere, I don’t get to wake up next to you again for another week and a half.”

“You’re getting spoiled,” Kurt grins, indulging him with another kiss. “But I think I am, too.”

“We could skip school today,” Blaine suggests. “What’s one day missed?”

“My dad and Carole are coming back today, B,” Kurt reminds. “They’ll probably be back before school’s done, or at least around dinnertime.”

“Worth a shot,” Blaine shrugs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt replies, running his hand along Blaine’s jaw and feeling him nuzzle into the touch. “As much as I don’t want to, we have to get ready.”

Blaine turns his head and presses his lips to the palm of Kurt’s hand for a brief moment. “Okay. Let’s be responsible students.”

******

Early morning flights are one of the worst things on God’s green earth, Burt decided at the beginning of his tenure in Congress.

But even despite the little extra money he now has access to, the pain of flying out of DC at 5:30 in the morning is mostly outweighed by how much cheaper morning flights are in comparison to those with a much more palatable wake-up time. And Carole doesn’t mind — she’s a morning person naturally, and she’s used to being awake at weird hours during her shifts at the hospital. Thus, they decide to fly home early Friday morning this week.

“Looks like the kids are still home,” Burt remarks as he pulls into their driveway, noting that Kurt and Finn’s cars are still parked in their usual spots.

Carole glances down at the clock. “Yeah, they probably won’t leave for another fifteen minutes or so. We made good time.”

Grabbing their suitcases out of the car, Carole retrieves her keys from her purse and unlocks the front door, immediately hearing the telltale sounds of their kids upstairs getting ready for school.

Setting his suitcase down in the foyer, Burt sighs deeply. “I’m going to grab some coffee. I need to wake up more if I’m not going to sleep the day away.”

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Burt stops dead in his tracks. In front of a line of three travel mugs on the counter, Blaine’s standing with a half-eaten apple in his left hand and a pot of coffee in his right.

“Oh my god,” Blaine exclaims in surprise, frantically attempting to pause the loud music echoing from his phone with the pinky finger of his apple-hand, mouth opening and closing as he tries to find the words to say. “Um, hi, welcome home, I’m so sorry —“

At the commotion, Carole joins her husband in the kitchen, biting back an amused smile as she takes in the scene. 

To his credit, Burt just smiles tiredly and sighs again. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Blaine. Will there be any coffee left when you’re done with it?”

Blaine, still seemingly panicked, glances to the half-empty pot. “Uh, yeah, I just have to fill the rest of this mug. Want me to leave you the rest?”

“That’d be great,” Burt nods, dropping into a chair at the nearby table and picking up the newspaper strewn across it.

“Blaine? Blaine! Kurt said he thought he heard —“ Rachel hurries into the kitchen, voice pitched high in concern. When she notices Burt and Carole, now both sitting at the table like nothing’s out of the ordinary, she skids to a halt.

“Oh, hi,” she manages, shooting a frantic look Blaine’s way. “I didn’t know you were flying home early this week! Welcome back!”

Burt raises an eyebrow. _This_ week? He’s not surprised in the least, but Rachel’s admission still makes it more evident that this is not the first time they’ve been over during this arrangement. 

“Thanks, honey,” Carole replies kindly. “We decided to hop on an early flight this morning since it was a lot cheaper.”

“Well,” Rachel plasters on a nonchalant grin, but the worry in her eyes betrays her controlled facade. “I’m so sorry that you came home to...” she once again looks back to Blaine, who just shakes his head helplessly. “...to this.”

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for,” Burt assures, making sure to catch both Rachel and Blaine’s eyes. “We told Kurt and Finn that we weren’t going to stop them from inviting you two over if they wanted to. You’re young adults. We trust you.”

Rapid footsteps hurry down the stairs just as Blaine’s bringing the remaining coffee over to Burt, all poured into a mug of his own. Kurt takes two steps into the kitchen and stops in disbelief, the color draining out of his face.

“Dad, I had no idea,” Kurt begins, and Burt notices that he’s holding his belt in one hand, evidently having hurried downstairs in the middle of dressing. “I thought you weren’t coming back until tonight —“

“Kurt, calm down,” Burt laughs slightly, thanking Blaine quickly for the coffee. “I already told Blaine and Rachel — I’m not mad. But I will be if you’re late for school because you’re freaking out over something that really doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt clarifies carefully, and Burt nods.

“Positive. I told you that we weren’t going to regulate who comes over when we’re gone. And since when have I not been reasonable when it comes to your relationships?”

Kurt sighs in obvious relief, finally letting a smile creep onto his face. “Thanks, Dad.”

Blaine crosses the kitchen to press a warm travel mug of coffee into Kurt’s hands, eyes widening in surprise as Kurt drops a quick kiss to his lips as he passes. _They’re in front of both his dad and Carole, right after getting caught in their bi-weekly sleepovers — isn’t a kiss pushing their luck?_

But Blaine moves on to hand Rachel her coffee and sees no anger, disappointment, or even annoyance in either Burt or Carole’s faces. In fact, they’ve started talking to Kurt and Rachel like everything’s completely normal, and when Blaine returns to stand next to Kurt, they immediately bring him into the conversation about school and Regionals.

Finn barrels down the stairs just a few minutes later, backpack slung over his shoulder. “Ready to go, dudes?” 

“Morning, honey,” Carole remarks, and Finn just blinks back at his mother.

“When did you get here?” He asks confusedly, and she grins.

“Just a few minutes ago. But you should get going so you’re not late.”

“Okay,” he says slowly, looking to Kurt for confirmation that he’s not hallucinating their parents sitting in front of them.

Kurt just smiles and shakes his head, resting a hand on Blaine’s arm. “Carole’s right. We should probably go.”

“Have a good day at school,” Burt calls, giving them a wave as their kids and their partners file out of the kitchen, grabbing their backpacks.

“Love you!” Carole adds, getting a chorus of “love you too!” back in response.

“So... they’re okay with this?” Finn asks uncertainly once they’re in the driveway, about to get into their separate cars today so both Kurt and Finn can drive Blaine and Rachel home after school.

“Apparently,” Blaine answers. “They have no reason to be, but they are.”

“Oh, come on, they love us,” Rachel comments. “That’s why they’re okay with it!”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Look, we’re good kids. If the worst thing we’d ever do is have our responsible, polite significant others over while they’re away, I think they’d be happy.”

“I will never understand your parents,” Blaine admits as he slides into the passenger seat of Kurt’s Navigator. “I mean, I’m so thankful for them, but I think most parents would freak out that we were alone for so long.”

“My dad’s way past the whole cliche that you’re defiling my innocence,” Kurt remarks nonchalantly, and Blaine barks out a laugh. “What?”

“Nothing,” Blaine shakes his head with a grin. “I think we had equal parts in the defiling of each other, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, but no matter how relaxed my dad is about us, I don’t think that would comfort him any more,” Kurt retorts, and Blaine laughs again.

“Oh my god, no. If he’d ever overhear me saying things like that, I think I’d die right on the spot. Literally.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Kurt warns. “We can’t speak such horrors into existence.”

“Nonetheless,” Blaine smiles over at his boyfriend. “I still think he’d love both of us even if the worst happened.”

“Let’s not test that theory,” Kurt quips, but he interlocks their hands over the center console anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure Burt and Carole assumed something of this sort was going on. They didn’t even bother to set rules about it in the first place. Also, I wish I had as much energy in the morning as Blaine be-bopping around the kitchen listening to music and making coffee while eating breakfast. In my ‘verse, Blaine is a SUPER morning person. I could NEVER. Hence why all my fics are posted at like 3am for me (this one’s at 12:30am!! Yay for progress!)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for your responsiveness to my asking for prompts and ideas! Like I said earlier, I’ve had a lot of requests to continue a few fics, so I will be working on them, but ALWAYS feel free to let me know of any ideas that you have! At the very least, I’ll put them on my ever-growing list 😊
> 
> You all are the best. Much love ❤️
> 
> My Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> My tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> Vote for me in the fanfic awards [here](https://s.surveyplanet.com/De3tXBDK9) if you feel led to!


End file.
